


Last Prayer

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [31]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios uses the last of his powers to save his prince and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written for the “Given Image” challenge at the “sailormoonland” community at Livejournal.

The sweltering heat and abundance of tropical plant-life made it seem like they were in the middle of the Amazon. Around them, the senshi were collapsing, unable to breathe due to the muggy jungle atmosphere.

 _We have to do something_ , Mamoru thought as he succumbed to yet another violent coughing fit, _but what can we do?_ He glanced over at Usagi, who had also begun coughing up black blood. Even if she had the ability do something about the situation, she was in no shape to use her powers.

Mamoru cursed his weakness, wishing he had more power. Perhaps if he actually possessed the Golden Crystal Helios had spoken of, but without it…

"Prince, Princess!"

Inside his head, Mamoru heard the voice of the priest.

"Holy Elysion, please!" the voice fervently prayed. "Send the cleansing power to the surface. Please hear my last prayer!"

Suddenly, crystal spires burst through the ground and the unbearable heat lifted, bringing much needed relief. "Helios, is this the cleansing power of Elysion?" Mamoru asked through their telepathic link.

"It might not hold up." Helios' voice had grown fainter, almost impossible to hear. "But this is absolutely all of myself and Elysion."

Mamoru gasped. "Helios?"

"I'm glad I was able to meet you, Prince…"

"Helios!"

He sensed it the instant it happened, like a part of his very soul had been ripped from his body. Though Mamoru had only known Helios for a short time, he felt as if he had just lost a life-long friend. Tears threatened to fall, but he did his best to hold them back; there would be time to grieve later.

For now, they needed to concentrate on defeating the enemy and protecting the Earth. Mamoru refused to let Helios' sacrifice be in vain.


End file.
